Enchantment At Best
by DeathlyBeautifulUntilTheEnd
Summary: Sakura has a very embarrassing encounter with the new kid Hidan, that takes the turn of love after secrets are revealed. High school fic. Though shes a little more hard than in the Anime OR Manga. If you have any ideas, please share:D
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for they're inspiration**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura had gone out for three weeks before Sakura couldn't take his Elmo-like attitude; they had started three days after the third year of high school started, creepy huh? Recently Sakura had learned that Sasuke was very possessive over what he thinks is his or momentarily his. He couldn't trust her at all. He would ask her friends who she's been hanging out even when it's with her longtime friend Naruto who has had a crush on her since elementary school.

It has only been three weeks and three days since school started and Sasuke was trying to push a rather large fair haired, lilac eyed transfer student from Hot Springs High out of the way in the hall, (though there was plenty of room to go around him) but that isn't what had her staring at him, no it was his physique that showed clearly through his skin tight cobalt T-shirt.

She could tell that he worked at his build, and with extensively good results. Eventually Sakura had gotten so caught up in the stranger's body that she ended up tripping over said stranger. Dropping her books, Sakura went to brace herself from the impact of the expecting ground. Only she didn't hit the ground, an arm was wrapped around her waist stopping her about two feet from the ground. Sakura looked up and met the strangers lavender eyes.

"Stupid bi-"

"And just what did you think you were doing trying to do?" Sasuke said not bothering to help Sakura up but pushed the lavender eyed boy over, making Sakura fall as well. Hidan glared at Sasuke and swept his foot out kicking him down.

_Thump._

Sakura looked up in time to meet his lavender eyes that danced with humor, then shock when Sakura moved to get up. Sakura looked down to see her abdomen was pressed quite tightly to his pelvis. Looking up to meet his eyes, she came across his pendent as he pulled it out from under her. Blushing feverishly and both rushing to get out of such an embarrassing position, they stood up and began to brush themselves off. The boy looked at her for a second before extending his hand.

"I'm Hidan."

Sakura took his hand in hers before replying. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

He turned his gaze to Sasuke before turning over her hand to fiddle with her fingers. Leaning forward he kept his eyes on Sasuke as he let his breath sweep over her cheek.

"Who's the fucking asshole?"

Sakura blinked, confused before beginning to snicker as she heard Sasuke hiss.

"That 'fucking asshole' would be Sasuke. He's a friend. Say hello Sasuke."

Sasuke turned away from them before he began to walk in the opposite direction. Hidan turned to his first real acquaintance, Sakura.

"Your dumb ass friend doesn't seem to like me to fucking much."

"Hmmm... I am inclined to agree."

* * *

**I will continue, till next time, please review!**

**Yours,**

**Deathly^_^**


	2. Down Boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for they're inspiration**

**

* * *

**

Walking down the gravel pathway Sakura pulled the hair pin out of her hair and stick it into her pocket she dropped it. As she reached down to grab it her hand brushed something hard in the dirt, picking it up to seemed to extend.

'_A chain. Wait...a chain? Where the hell did that come from? I hate it when people are clumsy. Fuck, stupid people annoy me.'_

'**_Hey didn't Hidan have a chain around his neck this morning?'_**

'_Now that you mention it, he did. I remember seeing it when we fell into him.'_

'**_Yes, oh that reminds me, Sasuke was being very protective didn't you tell?'_**

'_Oh don't be silly he was just suspicious of the hot, new kid. Especially since he obviously wasn't very vocal, actually I wouldn't be surprised if his name is all he will say for the rest of the yea-'_

"Where the _fucking_ Hell is my Jashin damned amulet!"

Sakura looked up startled by Hidan's rather loud voice yelling at the students around him.

"H-Hidan?" Sakura stuttered, completely surprised at the language and colorful use of words that were being muttered by the current object of her mind.

"For fuck sake, who the hell needs me now?" Hidan asked while still looking on the ground for his rosary, his back too her.

"Um, I-I-"

"Hurry the fuck up, I don't have all fucking day." He pushed, still not looking at who he was talking too.

"Wel-"

"Today please? Fuck, stupid people annoy me." Sakura took an angry step forward.

"Well, If you stopped fucking talking long enough to allow someone else's fucking voice into that plainly dense scull of yours and stopped acting like listening it other people was fucking a chore, you might find out that I have found your dumb amulet, but considering how rude you were I'm debating actually giving it to you."

Hidan's back straightened at her accusing tone at first, then at Sakura's words. Hidan twisted around as Sakura began to tell him her thoughts on his actions. As Hidan began to realize just who told him off he saw Sakura's eyes travel past his shoulder. Abruptly she tossed his amulet at him and took off past him.

"What's wrong?" Hidan yelled after her but understood as he saw the boy named Sasuke with his fists up and with his back turned to them. He took off too.

Sasuke had his fists up at some senior that looked quite similar, but was more mature, and was wearing a crimson over shirt and black for the rest.

"Who's fighting who?" Hidan asked coming up behind her.

"As far as I can tell Sasuke is the one fighting. I don't kno-"

"Oh my god he's fighting Itachi? Again?" Hidan interrupted as he saw the fight.

"You know who that is?"

"Well yeah, we're best fuckin' mates at the martial arts gym academy."

Sakura looked at him, then the fight as she heard more hits, then back at him.

"When do you go?"

"Three pm every other day. Why the fuck do you ask?"

"I go every night at Five for Three hours till they close. Why don't I ever see you there?"

Hidan rubbed the back of his head. "Well we don't stay there for more that Three hours."

"Oh well that makes sense, I guess I should stop this before either one gets in trouble." Sakura said as she stepped forward.

"No, wait, Sakura you'll get hurt." But she was already in the circle.

As Sakura stepped towards the two teens she saw that Sasuke was the one attacking Itachi not the other way around. Sasuke was throwing punches and kicks toward Itachi, but not vice versa. When Itachi sees Hidan he grabs Sasuke's wrist forcefully switching their positions so that Hidan was at his back. Sasuke, infuriated that he still had not even hit Itachi threw a kick towards his head, but Itachi –who was expecting it- ducked. But instead of getting back up as he had wanted to. Itachi lifted his head to see that a girl had caught Sasuke's leg.

"Sakura!" Said many voices in the crowd, before they were all stuck into amazed silence as Sakura twisted his leg and pushed him back causing him to fall outside of the circle.

As Sakura watched as Itachi lifted himself from the sitting position behind her. Sasuke lifted himself from the spot Sakura threw him (12feet away) and began to run for Itachi. Sakura simply side stepped and elbowed him in the face, knocking him unconscious." Down Boy!"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smirked. "Pitiful, beaten by a girl. Oh well, guess we have to wait until he gets up to finish this."

Sakura took three steps towards Itachi and met his eyes with rage.

"Look buddy this is done and if your still here when he wakes up I'll knock his ass out again and I'll add you to the list too, got it?"

"How dare you talk to Itachi-kun like that!" Yelled a purple haired teen from Sakura's right side, and with her, two others. Itachi looked at the girls and took a step back to avoid getting hit in the fight that was sure to come.

As Hidan watched three girls come into the 'fighting ring' he took a step forward towards Sakura but she put up her hand and stopped him.

"I will handle this on my own, but thanks for the offer."

"But Sakura, there's three against one."

Sakura caught the kick aimed for her head by Karin and smirked. "I know."

* * *

**I will continue, till next time, please review!**

**Yours,**

**Deathly**


	3. Oh! Fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for they're inspiration**

**

* * *

**

As Karin pushed forward towards Sakura, Hidan was fidgeting with the amulet that she had previously returned to him. As Sakura continued to block the abundant weak attacks to her person Karin was trying to force on her, her other hand was trying to hold off the two girls that were latched on to her hair. Getting bored Sakura kicked Karin in the gut sending her into a wall, then grabbed the two attachments knocked their heads together and dropped them next to Sasuke, but not being able to resist she put Sasuke's hands down their pants, smiled and walked away.

Hidan looked at the girl who looked so ungainly and dumb to the scene she had created and laughed. '_Where has this girl been all my life_?' He was snapped out of his reverie when she came up to him, looked at his amulet, looked at him then leaned up to his ear.

"Wanna spar?"

Licked his ear then reached down and kissed his amulet before disappearing. Itachi came up behind him and patted him on the back chuckling. '_Whoa, did that just fucking happen?!?'_

**Mean while**

Sakura was near exploding. "How could I do that, in front of a crowd at that!!? He probably hates me now, thinking that I could beat him at a spar, I'm so doomed I don't know what to d-" She was interrupted by Ino. **(A/N:** **I know this isn't right, but I can't put him and Hinata together at this time.)**

"Well, you could start by shutting up, me and Naruto got into another fight and now I have a massive headache, OK, so could you keep it down?"

Sakura sat down with a sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, it's just,.. it was like it wasn't even me that said it."

Ino sat forward and her blue eyes gleamed. "So you sounded like me?"

Sakura stirred in her seat at the idea that she sounded like her best friend, but can't say she didn't.

"Well, either you or Ten-ten."

"Hmm.. this is interesting, you having a sexy side?"

Sakura slapped her arm. "Come on, I'm serious!"

"Sakura!"

Both teens flip around to see the Principal standing there with her hands on her hips. Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly she stood up and bowed.

"Tsunade-sama! What can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by explaining to me why I have a bunch of Uchiha fan club brats complaining that you physically harmed him?"

"Umm...-"

"I know you are a junior, but that doesn't mean you can go beat the shit of anyone you want."

Sakura hung her head to hide her flushed, laughing face. Sakura was about to tell Tsunade that she was sorry and it wont happen again when she had to jump back to miss the several kunai that were embedded deeply into the wood where Sakura had been previously sitting. More were flying towards her vertically, Sakura dodged until she could no longer and was forced to begin to catch one and begin to deflect. At the corner of her eye she saw Tsunade chuckling in amusement and sighed.

Taking in the trajectory of the kunai and began to send them back smiling like it was a game.

_Thunk._

_thunk, thunk_

_thunk thunk thunk thunk._

_thwack!_

"Oh, fuck!" _Slam! _Moan, "Ouch, that hurt, un."**(A/N: Guess who?)**

By now Tsunade was laughing so hard she had tears coming to her eyes. Sakura began to calmly go around and pull the projectiles out of the walls and ground while waiting for her new 'friend' to recover from having the tree branch he had previously been sitting on cut from underneath him.

"Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to fight Hidan-sempai, but I'm still betting you'll win." Said an amused voice from behind the building. As everyone turned towards the voice, they gasped when Sakura kneeled down with her head bowed.

"Sensei."

"Get up Sakura, and introduce me to your friends." Orochimaru said from where he stood with a smile.

* * *

**Warning Orochimaru-Sama is not bad but in fact her teacher.**

* * *

**I will continue, till next time, please review!!!**

**Yours,**

**Deathly**


	4. How It Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for they're inspiration

* * *

**

Yep, so there they were, Sakura standing next to Orochimaru, Ino not even trying to close her gaping mouth, and Tsunade's eyes the size of saucers.

Ino thought through her shock first long enough to speak first.

"Hey, aren't you-...?" Ino trailed off as Sakura's head snapped up to pierce her with a glare. "Uh...never-mind."

Orochimaru chuckled as he patted Sakura's head. "Indeed, I am the teacher who was sued by his own student," Here he paused to blow his hair out of his mischievous eyes. "But, not for the rumored reasons, eh, Sakura?"

Sakura's face turned bright red as Orochimaru trailed his hand down her jaw to rest on her shoulder, his thumb stroking her arm. Though Sakura couldn't hold a straight face long when Ino's eyes gradually grew larger before she busted into laughter and set his hand off of her shoulder.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama's student had come to him saying he would do anything to become stronger, but when he got hurt-barely a ripped muscle- before he went and tattled. Peh, he was weak....He still is."

Orochimaru smiled as he heard Sakura mutter. He diverted his attention away from his student long enough to notice an old friend.

"Ah Tsunade-chan, how are you?" Orochimaru began to slowly walk toward her with anything but a professional air.

"Don't think your gonna get cute with me Snaky-boy, your still trespassing on my students." Orochimaru put his hands up palms out as if to ward off a blow.

"Now, now Tsunade, when I took Sakura as mine she wasn't your student yet. So," He put his hands down and began to move forward at her retreat. "Technically... you're trespassing on my student, Tsu-na-de."

Tsunade took another step before stopping and yawning into her hand, acting bored. Orochimaru chuckled as he reached up and tugged on a piece of her hair when he suddenly felt a VERY ominous and murderous aura. Turning back to Sakura he clasped his hands behind his back with a solemn expression of expectation.

Immediately Sakura kneeled, head down. Orochimaru began to circle her and clap loud enough to echo.

"Sakura, Rule Number Nine. Go."

Sakura's head shot up as her eyes glazed over in concentration. "I-I-," He clapped louder.

"Concentrate!"

"I will have a positive attitude."

"Rule Number Three."

"I will not rush rashly into danger."

"Number Thirteen."

"I will breathe deeply to control my emotions."

"Number Sixteen."

"I will accept my chosen role as a warrior."

Orochimaru crouched down in front of Sakura and watched her eyes in the Thousand Mile Stare he had taught her in their first lesson together.

"Sakura." Her eyes snapped to his. "Rule Number Twenty-six, hard."

"T-twenty-six?"

Sakura's eyes misted briefly before clearing when she took a deep lungful of air. Straightening, she cracked her knuckles. "Front or back?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before answering. "Front."

Sakura clenched her eyes and raised her hand before his curt voice stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing but his glaring right back. "Do you really think I will let you hit me as your punishment, with your eyes shut?"

Sakura took in a very long breath before letting her hand go limp. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and lifting her hand she cracked it against her jaw, barely making him flinch before blood dribbled down his chin.

Ino rushed forward before Orochimaru let his voice sweep over the surrounding area. "Three laps, sixty seconds, Two Thirty."

"Yes, sir."

As they both stood up Orochimaru lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers before turning his back to them and heading toward the forgotten attacker, Tsunade following behind. Aghast, Ino turned back to Sakura, who was down her red shirt over her black slacks in a nervous gesture. Ino stepped forward and faced her friend completely before freaking out (as expected).

"What the hell was that?! Oh, god, your bright red!"

Sakura chuckled before flipping her hair back. "You should have been there the first time."

**Mean While**

"How did Sakura become 'yours'?" Tsunade asked walking along side Orochimaru.

"Purely by coincidence. I assure you."

"Oh?" Orochimaru sighed, as if it was tiresome even to remember.

"Yes, I had been walking out of my old student's yard when she came crying, screaming, and running into me before shove at me like I was trying to hurt her. It was nine years ago."

Tsunade's eyebrows creased in thought. "Nine years," Her head snapped to look at him. Orochimaru nodded at her while glancing behind them as he heard Sakura's friend squealed something he couldn't understand though Sakura seemed to as she began to speak back.

"She had looked up at me with tears in her eyes and blood dribbling down her forehead. At first I thought to just push her away and keep going but," he chuckled and wiped his chin again. "Then she did something I never even thought her capable."

Tsunade glanced at him at the corner of her eye. "What?"

He glanced at the sky before smirking. "She glared at me. She glared at me then pushed herself away from me before saying,

**_Flashback_**

_"What are you gonna pick on me too?" Eight year old Sakura asked determined to act tough in front of Sasuke-kun's teacher._

_"Why would I-,"_

_Sakura wiped the blood out of her eyes. "Why not? Everyone else does!"_

_I kneeled down. "Who's been picking on you?"_

_Sakura's glare increased. "Who? Who? My ex-best friend! That's who! She believes that just because we like the same guy that we have to be rivals! Well, Fuck that! She isn't even worth it!"_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"Be-because, she called me ...."_

_I leaned forward. "What?"_

_"She called me we..." Now I know I could hear her but she needed to let it out._

_"Huh?"_

_Sakura clenched her eyes and fists. "SHE CALLED ME **WEAK!**" Sakura's labored breathing calmed down before she opened her eyes. "S-she called me weak... I don't wanna be weak...not now," her eyes filled with tears again. "Why am I weak?"_

_I wiped away her tears before showing them to her. "You see this?" She nodded. "This is not weakness, but pain leaving the body. When you cry what do you think of?"_

_She wiped her eyes before biting on her trembling lip. "M-my parents."_

_"Your parents?"_

_She nodded. _

_"And where are they now?" She pointed down the street._

_"At home." I picked her up and began walking._

_"Where is it? I can't seem to read your mind right now."_

_She snickered, and pointed at a corner about twenty feet away. "Down that street, the green house."_

_I looked at her and then back at the corner._

_"Why do you think of your parents when you're crying?"_

_She looked down and played with my hair. "They make me cry a lot."_

_I stopped in the street two houses away when I smelt the blood. "How?"_

_"They hurt me..." _

Scream

_I saw her eyes go wide when she heard the scream come from her house. "Ma-mama?!"_

Scream

_She recognized the voices and began to struggle in my arms._

Bam!

_"Da-dad?_

**_End Flashback_**

"I let her go, knowing what she would find, yet not knowing." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "When I walked into the house I found her standing over her mother and father, looking, just looking and when she looked up at me her eyes were dull, no flame. She asked me one thing."

Tsunade and Orochimaru had stopped and she turned to him. "What did she ask?"

"'Do you want to love me?'" he looked down as he reached into his pocket. "And I said yes. After that, she took the knife her father had put into her mother and cut a lock of her hair." He pulled out a piece of braided pink hair wrapped around a plant stem.

"Wow."

Orochimaru put it back and began moving again. "Yeah."

* * *

**I have rewritten all old chapters and stories.**

**I will continue, till next time, please review!!!**

**Yours,**

**Deathly  
**


	5. The Notice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for they're inspiration**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: The Notice_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

As I silently stood there, waiting for Ino's frantic ranting about my luck to end, I felt that inkle of forgetfulness prickle up my neck and skim across the back of my mind. I blocked out Ino's voice and concentrated on mentally retracing my steps. First Tsunade-sama, then Deidara, then Sensei- Wait! Deidara!

I swung my body to face him as he began to stand from the rubble and straighten himself up. Even though he was moving, I could still see that smirk. That smirk that could and would knock people off their feet.

_Shit_

Ignoring Ino as she tugged on my shoulder, I put my fingers to my lips and let out a shrill whistle that made Ino recoil away from me. As the three figures turned toward me, I reached into my pouch underneath the pocket of my pants and dug for a kunai.

Pulling one out into my fist, I felt the cool blade against my wrist and the smooth cloth on my finger pads. As I swung my arm out and flicking my wrist, I watched the propelled kunai pin Deidara's cloak collar to the oak behind him. As he sighed and ripped himself free, the smirk slid off his face.

"Couldn't even let me have a little one, could you, un?"

Giggling, I jogged over to the tree and pulled out my kunai.

"Not when there's loved ones involved."

As I pulled off the fabric from the kunai Deidara studied his ripped collar before taking it off and throwing it at me. " You're fixing this, un."

He glared at me as I threw it back and turning back to Ino.

"The hell I am," I smirked at him from over my shoulder. "Just have Sasori-dana patch it up, you always do."

Running up behind me to catch up he pushed my shoulder and denied it.

"Actually, I'm here for Pein, un."

I stopped and turned to him slightly taken aback from the words of her sempai. "Oh? And how is my...friend?" Deidara chuckled and rubbed his hands together before becoming serious.

"He would like to formally invite Unknown teacher and yourself to the masquerade festival this evening, un."

I bowed my head silently before glancing at Orochimaru-sama who imperceptibly nodded.

"Tell him that the invitation is accepted with a return of thanks." I looked up and smiled crookedly at Deidara. "Did he say a time or place or anything else that useful?"

He nodded before Placing his hands behind his back, clasping them. "The Gym at three o'clock this evening, formal wear, and with escort. He also said to be early, not late."

I rolled my eyes and nodded before saying my goodbyes. Ino rushed up to me.

"Why are you leaving? It's only 12:30."

I just shrugged my shoulders, before asking her to collect all my assignments for me.

" I know," I sighed mentally. _I really don't know what to wear. _"But, I still have to try and find what to wear." I cringed, knowing it was coming.

"Hey, hey, Saku-chan?" _Ugh_ "Do you even know where to go?"

A long sigh escaped me.

_Oh, what fun!_

_...not..._

* * *

I** have rewritten all old chapters and stories.**

**I will continue, till next time, please review!**

**Yours,**

**Deathly**


	6. A Dance to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or any sites or merchandise. **

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for their inspiration.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: A Dance to Remember_**

**_3:00pm_**

**_ Sakura's POV_**

I stood alone in my room gazing at my figure wrapped in the elaborately designed blue dress that seemed to be made for me at the top then as you went down, there they were. Grossly large ruffles that spanned out over the top of my thighs...ew. Taking it off, I tossed it aside before picking up the next in Ino's ever-growing pile of dresses for me to try. This one was not much better, actually it was worse. The top that covered my breasts was covered in hot-rod red sequins then cut off with a black silk ribbon at the waist...then yet again, there it was, not ruffles. The makeshift skirt was sheer tutu material and stopped mid thigh.

Sighing I took it off and threw it into my pile of rejects next to the door. The next one was it. The one that would fool them all. Multi-layered sheer shades of brown and blue material with an overlapping design and a cover cloth of orange silk. Colorful sequins covered the corset like top and glittered like a kid had messed up their moms dress with art supplies. Pulling up my pink hair I pulled the dress on and turned to look in the mirror. It fit like a glove and really brought out my eyes.

The door opened behind me as I turned toward the footsteps resounding throughout the hallway of my apartment. Ino didn't even bother knocking as she entered my room with variously colored silky wigs thrown over her arm.

"Okay," I watched as she stepped over the dresses I had thrown at the door in hate or disgust. She glanced up at me before tossing a couple of wigs over her shoulder. " I see you've pick a dress, so now time for a wig."

I felt insecurity wash over me.

"Are you sure I need a w-" Ino met my eyes in a steadfast all-knowing gaze.

"Your hair is, if you haven't noticed, bright pastel pink. You need a wig." I nodded. Knowing she was right. Glancing at the wigs she held my eyes captured a dark sea or forest green that stood out, but looked semi natural...though now that I think of it, I really can't say I know what that is. Picking it up I put it over my hair and swished it from side to side.

" I like it. This one."

Ino dropped the rest on the floor before walking to my bed, which I found much to my surprise covered in masks. Skittering her fingers across each one, she moved across my bed with ease. "Which type of mask do you want? Scary, elegant, outlandish, cute, or simple?"

I need something without flash, it will bring lass attention to my face. Tilting my head to the side, I pursed my lips. "Simple."

"Okay," She turned with a mask held out. "Here you go."

She handed me a velvet black half-mask with pointed ends at the top. I nodded my approval. Turning back to the mirror, I took a deep breath.

_Here we go_

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

I have never felt such a shock as to when I saw the GYM that warm summer night. I have always seen the GYM as my place of solitude and concentration, yet here it was, loud ,full, and not somewhere I could slink off into the shadows. The usually bare white walls were covered in brown, red, and black cloth with it's light bulbs changed to red and black lights, giving a mysterious glow around the room.

I felt gloved fingers gently tap my bare shoulder from behind. Turning I let the fake green hair slide over my shoulder and don my back. I rested my eyes on a very tall man, his hair long and curly swirls of black and gold. He had a well fitted black and gold suit on and his mask was a simple black strip off cloth over his eyes with two slits to see through. I felt a smile tug at my mouth as he flourished a bow.

"Hello Sensei."

He glanced up at me before sighing and straightening up. "How are you fairing Snake?"

I sent in a side-way glance. "Snake?"

He turned to face the room full of dancing figures ignoring my question.

"Would you like to dance?"

"You don't dance."

"Yes, I do."

"Then, I don't dance."

"You could get a layout of the guests."

I flipped out my wrist, palm out. "Such an offer, I shouldn't refuse."

I felt him take my right hand and swing me into the gaggle of people. There was twenty-three couples from a rough count out on the dance floor. I couldn't see the corners of the hallway as usual though there was a slight movement of sequins.

The waltz was relatively easy as we moved smoothly through the steps. I glanced up to the man holding me as his arm tightened around my midsection, pushing me closer to him.

"What is it?"

I watched as his lips tightened and turned white. I felt a chill run down my spine like cold sweat. Turning around I came face to face with a fully black clad man with his bright orange hair flaring contrastingly against is blue full face mask.

"Ah, Sakura, glad you both could make it. I see you surely dressed for the occasion. I trust you're... taking pleasure in the party?"

"Indeed, thank you for inviting us."

Pein hummed his approval before lifting two fingers in the air signaling for the music to stop. "I would like to see how you've fair after all this time."

I felt confusion flood my mind. "How I fair?"

He shrugged. "In fighting of course."

I felt Orochimaru's hand grip mine like he was saving me from falling off a cliff.

* * *

Thank you!


	7. Pushed into Oblivion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or any sites or merchandise. **

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for their inspiration.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Pushed into Oblivion

"I refuse."

I was so taken aback when those words came out of my mouth. It was breaking sixteen different rules. Though now that I think about it, because if I had said 'yes', I probably would not be breathing. My Sensei is not happy with me at the moment. I had tried to immediately walk out of there after saying no, but I had a feeling it would not be that trouble-free. I was right, and now I am in the hospital.

**_Flashback_**

_I was standing as motionless as I could as I watched the costumed men and women turn towards me. I glanced at Pein and as I expected he was in good spirit at my situation._

_"You did not think I was going to just let you walk out of here do you?" He advanced on me but I held my ground. He pushed off my green hair and pulled away my mask. I kept my face void and empty as he traced a finger down my cheek. Orochimaru took a step forward and slapped his hand lightly for his impudence and audacity._

_"Do not touch what is not yours."_

_Pein narrowed his eyes at me before looking at my sensei. "And is she? Yours, I mean."_

_Orochimaru sighed heavily before turning to me. "Come Snake, it is time we left."_

_"Yes sir."_

_I stole one glance behind me at Pein as I walked away. "Oh, and Sakura?"_

_I stopped and held his gaze. "If you ever wish for a new teacher, I am always free."_

**_End Flashback_**

I did not know what to do, I was surrounded by Peins' operatives and now that I have saved my own skin rather than just breaking Rule Number Three. Now that does not explain why I am in the hospital, does it? Well, when we got back to my apartment, Orochimaru had not spoken to me yet.

**_Flashback_**

_I felt guilty for breaking The Rules and was about ready to beg on my knees for exoneration. Yet, when I turned to him he was smiling, and it broke my heart._

_I shook my head at the tears forming in my closest friends eyes. I had seen that look before and he knew it. It was a farewell look, and I did not have the strength to stop my self from hating him in that split second._

_"Are you leaving me now too?"_

_He look surprised before he placed his hand on my shoulder with a gentle look. "No Snake, I am **never **going to leave you."_

_I took a long consoling breath and sat down on my scarlet couch. "Then what?"_

_Orochimaru sighed deeply before taking the seat next to me. "When Pein-sempai tried to lay a hand on you, what was your first impulse?"_

_I thought long and hard on his question before I understood where he was getting at. "I was waiting for you." I watched as he wrapped his arm around me and stared at the picture of me and my friends in front of my school that was on my wall. "I am getting excessively dependent, thinking you will always be there to save my hide."_

_He nodded at me sadly while rubbing soothing circles on my arm. "I do not wish to feel the obligation anymore of watching and not helping but if I do not you will not learn what you have to. Can you understand that?"_

_I nodded my head forlornly. I had not ever wanted to see this day, but we both knew it was coming. I smirked and played with a lock of his silky-smooth black hair and snickered. "Hey, now at least we can have a relationship right?"_

_We had laughed for sometime and then when it was time for him to leave I walked him down the stairs, and fell._

**_End flashback_**

"Yes, I know I was distracted and I should have paid more attention. On the other hand, what is done is done. No point on crying over spilled milk I guess." I was pressed against the back of the bed as Ino burst into the room with a small yarrow in her hand.

'For good health huh? Pfft.'

"Ino get off of her you Bitch. The clumsy brat needs to breathe some fucking air."

"Fuck you Hidan."

I jerked as I heard Hidans' smooth voice fill the room. I felt a smile bloom across my lips as I pulled him into a strong hug. "What the hell are you doing here Asshole?"

I felt him shrug and pull back. I loosened my grip and pushed him away gently.

"I thought you might want an asshole near by?" I looked at him doubtfully and he grinned.

" I have a hard time believing you can think."

He put his hand over his heart sharply and gasped. "Oh how will I ever accept the cruel words of my hearts love?"

I laughed even as he pressed on my hurt leg. I smirked and shook my head. "You're so full of shit."

"How can you tell Bitch?" He leaned closer narrowing his eyes.

"You did not cuss, Dumbshit." He shrugged and nodded to Orochimaru.

"So why are you here?" I pushed my body up straighter in the bed. "Any Heroic Love Poem?"

"Nah, I can't very well spar with you when you're in this state, can I?"

I felt the blood leave my face.

I totally forgot.

XXX

* * *

Thanks sorry for the hold up. Family Problems.


	8. The Last One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or any sites or merchandise. **

**I would like to thank aGreatPinName for their inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Last One**

I felt the blood rush back into my face as I fumbled for words. He looked at me quietly with a slight gleam in his eye.

"I really did not mean to," I stuttered as Hidan smirked at my discomfort. He rose an eyebrow and inspectedf his fingernails.

"Fuck. Here I thought you were going to put up a fight. I guess we can't be right all the fucking time, can we?"

He made a show of sighing. That was a low blow, an obvious low blow, but a low blow none the less.

"I will not put up a fight when there is no war."

He looked at me strangly.

"If you weren't already whipped and ready for me to wrap you around me finger, you wouldn't have gone to Ino to see where I was today and then bothered her to let you come along to see me...so yeah." I looked down at my hands ready for him to call me dumb and push me away.

I started when his soft laughter reached my ears and he covered my hand with his.

"Sakura, I have no wish what-so-fucking-ever to be anywhere else then with you. I have never been so Jashin damned worried than when you weren't at school today. I had run up to Ino and shut her up for five fucking seconds to ask where you were. When she told me, I felt my fucking heart stop. I was a stupid blubbering fuckup before we got here and she told me if I didn't get my act togather and be a man that I was going to just fuck this up and end up telling you in a geeky way that I might be in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but then when I walked in to the hospital she kept telling me that I was beat red. So when we were in the elevator she told me to tell you why I liked you and so I went into this big explaination about how beautiful and strong you are and how when you're fighting you look like a goddess. I told how I wanted you more than anything in the world even as you nearly unmanned my best friend."

I took a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding as I felt the hot tears trek down my face. I felt my heart swell when I saw the tips of his ears go red.

"I don't know if I love you but after this, I think I can certainly try." I pulled his neck down sharply and met his mouth in a firey hot kiss that sent a shock to my toes. I fisted his hair as he pressed into me and slid his hands to my hips. I threw myself into that kiss. I let my emotions take record of how we breathed together, how his taste seeped into my senses and took over. I pushed him back as I watched him struggle to not just do it all over again.

"Oh yeah." I nodded and pushed my hair back from my face. "We can certainly try."

* * *

The end.

I am done! I can't do any more with this though it is open for continuation. :D


End file.
